


I've Got You Now

by padaleckifantrash



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consenual noncon, M/M, Monster Roleplay, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: Dean discovers Sam's taboo kink.





	

"Why the fuck is this thing hiding out in here? Dude lives in a one bedroom apartment with no one but himself. No one would'a been suspicious if he had stopped showin' himself," Dean complained as the two drove up to an abandoned barn. "He could have A/C and a bed. Dumbass. "

"He couldn't really guarantee no one would check in on him. He had a job. He wouldn't be able to go in and someone would possibly go looking for him," Sam countered. 

"He could've called and quit," Dean argued.

"Okay, Dean, shut up. We've had to hunt in worse places," the youngest Winchester said and got out once his brother put the Impala in park. The humidity in the night air had Sam's jacket and t-shirt sticking to his body, sweat dampening his skin. He waited for Dean to open the trunk and they grabbed their supplies. Once they had their machetes sheathed and guns tucked into their waistbands, both reached for the amateur flamethrower that Sam had put together. 

"I want the flamethrower," Dean said flatly, but Sam slapped his hand away. 

"No. I _made_ the thing. I get to use it," Sam huffed and reached for it again but Dean grabbed his wrist and pulled it back. 

"Well, _I'm_ the oldest. That means I get to use it."

"Fuck that logic, dude. I wanna use it!" 

"Rock, paper, scissors, bitch," Dean growled and put his fist in his flat palm. Sam just rolled his eyes and did the same. One, two, three hits to their upturned palms. "Dammit," Dean grunted, Sam's scissors beating his paper. Sam smiled and took the weapon from the trunk and chuckled. 

"You're cute when you're angry," Sam teased and Dean just smacked the back of his head before walking toward the house. The youngest snorted a laugh then followed along, both hands on his flamethrower. Both grew more tense, hunter instincts lighting up inside them. Careful steps and quick checks of the stalls. They got to the back of the barn, a little more than confused. 

"He's not here," Sam said, lowering his weapon. "I guess we need to go back and look through our notes to see if we missed someth--"

"Sam! Watch out!"

That was all Sam heard before he was slammed into the floor and pinned to the ground, makeshift flamethrower flying to the side. The monster had been perched on one of the beams on the ceiling. Sam grunted and struggled, breaths coming in ragged beats from his nose. The rougarou just held him down harder and grinned a nasty, evil grin. Sam would've been scared if he hadn't seen Dean approaching with his machete.

"I'm gonna savor the taste of you," the monster sneered and was about to bite down on Sam's neck but Dean sliced the arm right off of man's body. He screexhed in pain and looked back at Dean, getting up off of Sam's body. The younger hunter scrambled upwards and grabbed the flamethrower to set the creature alight with inevitable, permanent death. The brothers ran out of the abandoned barn as the wood caught fire and quickly put their things back in the trunk so they could drive away as quickly as possible. There could have still been some electrical wiring and they didn't want to get caught in an explosion. 

Once they were on the freeway, Dean glanced over at his brother. He had his jacket resting on his lap awkwardly, hands clasped together on top. 

"Dude, do you have a _boner_?" the eldest Winchester laughed, the sound overpowering the quiet AC/DC tape that was playing. 

"N-No!" Sam yipped. Luckily, it was dark enough that Dean wouldn't be able to see the soft pink gracing Sam's cheeks. 

"You so do!" Dean laughed again. "What is it? Does fire get you goin', Sammy?" the older male asked, turning his eyes back to the road. 

"No, Dean, shut up," Sam growled, embarrassment reaching from his head to his toes.

"Was it the--the rougarou?" Dean cackled and raised a brow. "Liked how he pinned you down, huh, baby? Got some creepy monster rape fantasy?" The silence that followed the question gave Dean the answer. "Oh my God, Sammy. You do!"

"So what?" Sam snapped, glaring back at his brother. "I mean, you watch tentacle anime porn!"

"But I _own_ that shit. I'm not embarrassed of what turns me on, man," Dean replied 

"W-Well, whatever. Shut up." Sam turned to look back out the window. 

"Oh, man, Sam. That's so fuckin' kinky."

"I said shut up, Dean!"

\---------

"Rise and shine, sleeping ugly. Found another case," Dean said, mouth half full of a donut. He smacked Sam's head with a rolled up newspaper and the younger Winchester groaned, swatting at it with his hands.

"I'm gettin' up, dude, stop!" Sam whined and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. "How long you been up?"

"Like, an hour," Dean started before shoving the remaining bite of the donut until his mouth and continuing, "wanted to let you sleep in. Anyways, I got a hunt up in Massachusetts. Looks like another rougarou, so far." Sam groaned at the prospect of a second hunt so soon but got out of bed. 

"Alright," he grumbled. "Tell me more about it after I shower and drink coffee." 

"Okay, princess," Dean snorted and began packing. 

It only took Sam about 15 minutes to get showered, dressed, and make a cup of shitty motel coffee. Kid was efficient. 

"So, rougarou, huh?" Sam said as the two got into the Impala. "You think he has any relation to the one dude?"

"Not so far with what I've seen," Dean replied, starting his Baby and driving her to the freeway. "I found an address that might belong to our cannibal friend, though."

"How do you know he lives there?" Sam questioned, trying to stretch out his long body within the confines of the car.

"Well, there've been three deaths so far. All of 'em had gone to this local guy's pharmacy within the past month. When I called, no one answered. I think maybe he's hidin' out in his house."

"And you figured this all out within an hour," Sam asked, voice flat. "You possessed, man? Whenever we gotta research, you usually go question the hot chicks while I'm at the library."

Dean wrapped his fingers a little tighter around the wheel.

"Well, I woke up last night and couldn't fall back asleep. I just started lookin' up possible cases, found one, went back to sleep, then this morning, did more research," Dean said quickly. Jesus, when it came to lying to police, Dean could do it without batting an eyelash, but lying to his brother made him nervous. Itchy. It felt wrong.

"Okay then," the youngest Winchester said, skeptical but trusting of his brother. 

\---------

"It's for sale?" Sam asked, leaning forward to get a better look out of the windshield as they pulled up to the rougarou's alleged residence.

"Yeah. Guy put it up for sale 'bout a week ago," Dean replied, putting the car in park and getting out. He had been fidgety the whole way there. Sam suspected it was all the coffee he had beforehand. "I think he hasn't moved out yet."

The two grabbed their things, only grabbing their guns and flashlights. The homeowner could be human, afterall. 

With expert precision, Dean unlocked the door and they stepped inside. It looked eerily vacant. No furniture, no photographs or paintings. 

"You sure you got the right house?" Sam asked, lowering his guard.

"Yeah, be quiet," Dean growled. "I'll take living room and upstairs, you take kitchen and the rest of the downstairs," he said and moved away into the living room, leaving Sam to investigate the kitchen. 

Sam searched around the small area, flashlight brightening up the dark in front of him. After walking around investigating with no luck, he walked back into the living room.

"Dean, I don't think the rougarou is he--" Sam couldn't finish his sentence as a large body slammed into his, the flashlight dropping from the hunter's grip. The attacker ripped the gun out of Sam's waistband and threw it across the room and just as quick detached his machete to throw as well. "Fuck! Dean!" Sam yelled, but a sharp laugh had his body paralyzed.

"Aw, callin' out for your brother, huh?" Dean purred against Sam's ear, pinning the younger male's wrists to the wall. "I killed that son of a bitch. Tore his throat out," he taunted, scraping his teeth down his brother's neck. "Can't wait to tear into that pretty throat'a yours."

Sam whined and thrashed in Dean's grip, grunting.

"P-Please, don't," Sam panted, heart racing from exhileration and lust after he realized it was only Dean. "Please, God, don't kill me," Sam begged and if this was any normal case and Dean was an actual monster, he'd be fighting him off. But why not play victim? 

"Why should I let you go? What's in it for me?"  
the older Winchester cooed, latching his teeth onto the tan, silky skin. Giving Sam a little taste of what was to come, and a little taste for himself.

"I'll--I'll do anything, please, don't kill me," Sam begged, biting back the moans that threatened to escape his lips.

"Anything? Be careful with what you say, baby, because I've got some ideas of exactly what you could do," Dean sneered. "I have some... _Other_ hungers to satisfy."

In less than 30 seconds, he had his pants lowered and Sam turned around, on the ground kneeling in front of him. Sam didn't fight back as much when he was being manhandled to the ground; he absolutely loved it. He knew it was a little out of character but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Dean's massive dick was hard and dripping in front of the younger male. It looked so absolutely fucking appetizing but Sam stayed put, turning his face away.

"It's clear what I want you to do," Dean growled and grabbed Sam's hair and turned his head, one hand on the base of his dick, guiding it to Sam's unwilling but oh so willing mouth. "Open up, little hunter." Sam made a grunt of protest and kept his lips sealed. He heard a heavy sigh and then he couldn't breathe, nose being pinched by the older male. Sooner or later, he'd have to open up his mouth to breathe. He held his breath until his lungs burned and ached before he finally let go and heaved in a gulp of air.

He was only allowed one inhale before Dean's thick rod penetrated his mouth. He gagged, putting his hands up against his brothers pelvis to stop the brutal thrusts but Dean simply grabbed both wrists in his one hand and yanked them away, other hand still gripping the hunter's hair. He shoved himself fully into Sam's throat, relishing the spasms of him trying to swallow the intruder down. Sam had tears slipping down his cheeks from the gagging, and his nose was tickled by the wiry hairs surrounding Dean's cock. Spit dribbled down his chin, dripping to the floor in long strings.

"Oh, _fuck yeah_ ," the older Winchester groaned before throwing Sam's head back, the younger slumping against the wall.

"Please... Be done," Sam panted, wiping at his wet chin and sniffling.

"I haven't even gotten off yet," Dean laughed like it was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard and heaved Sam up to flip him back around and shove his pants and underwear down that time. 

"Oh, God, please! Please, n-not... Only Dean is allowed to touch me th-there," Sam whimpered as Dean again locked his hand around his wrists. 

"Dean's gone, little hunter," the older Winchester chuckled darkly, bending down to pick up the tiny lube bottle that had fallen from his pocket along with his wallet and keys. "Now, don't move your hands, boy, or I'll chop'm off and eat 'em," he threatened and let go of the other's wrists to pour the slick liquid on his fingers. Dean dropped the bottle in favor of pulling Sam's ass out a little more, the younger's back arched, face pressed against the wall. 

He rubbed his two fingers against the hunter's puckered hole before slipping one in almost too quickly. The older Winchester immediately sought out that spot inside his brother that drove him wild. A hitch in Sam's breath and a desperate shove of his ass back against his finger confirmed he found it. 

"F-Fuck, hnngh," San groaned and closed his eyes tight. A second finger entered all too soon and the burn pushed a strangled grunt from him. His insides were rubbed firmly by his brother's calloused fingertips, the lube squelching every time Dean thrust his fingers in and out. Sam cried out as his prostate was jabbed at over and over and _over_. 

Right as Sam came with a strangled sob, Dean's fat cock shoved its way inside of him. His hot, wet hole clenched down on the pulsating dick as his brother began an almost brutal pace. 

"Oh, _fuck_ , little hunter. So fuckin' hot the way you came just from my fingers," the older Winchester growled and pulled out to flip Sam's body around, pick him up and hold him against the wall, and slip back inside him. He stepped on his wallet, snarled at the interruption, and kicked it out of the way before he began to fuck Sam again. "God, so tight," he hissed and bounced his brother up and down on his throbbing member. 

"F-Fuck!" Sam yelped as his sensitive prostate was again attacked so deliciously. "I-It's so sensitive! Please, please--" He couldn't even finish his sentence because his words were replaced by embarrassingly high-pitched whines; Dean had taken Sam's spent dick and began jerking it in time with his thrusts upwards, his free arm wrapped tight around his lower back.

"You're gonna come again whether you like it or not, baby. I'm in control," Dean said, voice rough with ecstasy. Warmth curled around restlessly in his lower stomach and he began fucking up into Sam at a relentless pace, hips stuttering as he flooded his brothers hole with his warm cum. The groan that was emitted from Dean's lips, the pounding to his prostate, and the hand on his dick gave Sam a feeling of sensory overload and he came again, whining as sparks danced across his vision.

Dean stilled his thrusts and removed his hand from Sam's cock, the two panting together as he slid himself out of the younger's well-fucked ass. Dean let his brother down gently and pulled his underwear back up along with his jeans and gathered his keys and the lube bottle. Sam dressed his lower half as well and grabbed his discarded flashlight and gun.

"We're gonna need t'do laundry if you can't hold my cum in you," Dean mentioned and went over to the living room to grab his own items he had set down previously so he could sneak over to Sam.

"Whatever. We need to do laundry anyway, man. My clothes reek," the other hunter huffed and began walking out of the abandoned house with his brother. 

They both stopped at the doors of the Impala before Sam spoke.

"Thank you," he said, cheeks still flushed.

"S'no problem, Sammy. Wanna make you happy," Dean replied, and yeah, it was a girly response, but he didn't care; seeing Sam's soft smile directed at him made it worth it. The two got in the car simultaneously to begin the drive back to the motel. "Y'know, you really need to work on your hunting skills, man. You're still rusty," the older Winchester teased and flashed a charming smirk toward his brother. 

"Oh, yeah, whatever. I could hear your hips creaking as you fucked me, D--"

"Shit," Dean interjected and patted down his pants pockets.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Forgot my wallet," the older male grumbled, putting on his blinker to get into a turning lane to make a u-turn.

"Yeah. And you say _I'm_ getting rusty," the younger huffed. 

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, it was a commission! You can contact me through here or my tumblr (unhealthycodependency) if you're interested in purchasing something and I'll give you the details!♡


End file.
